


The Ties That Bind

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Abusive Lesbian Relationship, Child Abduction, Child Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia is kidnapped by a child rapist, this puts even more strain on Olivia and Melinda's already toxic relationship, Melinda can't understand Olivia's unwillingness to investigate Ophelia's case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

**The Ties That Bind**

Rating (M)

Romance

Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter 1: Out Of The Shadow Of Fear**

Olivia Benson sighed as she walked into her apartment after a long, hard day at work. The current case that the SVU was working was really taking a toll on Olivia, it had all started with a dead nine year old girl named Heather Moore, who had been raped and thrown out a third floor window of the house where her parents Jill and Mark lived. Olivia sighed and wiped her eyes clear of the tears that she knew were sliding down her face. Olivia put her duffel bag and gun away before she took off her shoes and walked back to her and Melinda's bedroom.

"What took you so long, Liv?" Melinda asked, her voice dark and full of anger. Olivia tensed up instantly, her blood turned to ice in her veins. "I had to stay late baby, Cragen and Casey went over my-." Before Olivia could finish her sentence she felt the palm of Melinda's hand strike her hard across the face, snapping her head back.

"I said be home by five, it's nearly nine-thirty!" Melinda screams.

"I...I'm sorry Mel." Olivia said in a defeated tone.

"You're always sorry, Liv. I get sick of hearing it every single day." Melinda snapped.

Just then Melinda's daughter Ophelia came into the living room, she walked over to Liv and gave her a welcome home hug.

"I'm glad you're home, Olivia." Ophelia says to the brunette, Olivia says nothing, she just smiles back.

"Ophelia, go do your homework." Melinda said harshly.

"I already did it, Mom."

 


End file.
